


Undertale prompts 2020: Day 6: MERCY

by Zeliez



Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Mercy - Freeform, Non-Verbal Frisk (Undertale), Nonbinary Frisk (Undertale), Underfell Frisk (Undertale), Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), day 5 : MERCY, prompts, underprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeliez/pseuds/Zeliez
Summary: Mercy is off the table in the underground. But Frisk still uses it.And is alive.Sans have to make them understand the motto of their world.It's kill or be killed, after all.
Relationships: Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Series: Undertale prompts 2020 for 30 days: Tales of a Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905205
Kudos: 11





	Undertale prompts 2020: Day 6: MERCY

This universe isn't known for its clemency, sympathy or empathy.  
In fact, no, it's quite the opposite, the world where he lives, is ruthless, without moments of empathy or kindness.  
He grew up and lives in this world.  
He has never seen anyone looking at the MERCY option during a fight.  
He has only seen dust falling, LOVE rising.

Their whole society was based on the proverb "kill or be killed".  
All the monsters believed it.  
Someone too fragile would end up dead in their world.  
Sans was convinced of it.  
He wouldn't even be surprised if someone too merciful, too "good" would end up dying here.  
Kindness doesn't exist, benevolence, help aren't possibilities in the Underground.

But...  
How can this kid manage to get out of here so easily?  
Sans doesn't know their name, but knows that he shouldn't see them anymore.  
How did they manage to survive? To continue, to progress in the Underground without even FIGHT?  
How can this kid dare to use MERCY and get away with it? And live?  
...And gain the pity, the kindness and the help of normally violent, aggressive, unscrupulous monsters.  
...

Was he wrong?  
Can this world finally be good... if we try?  
The old lady is very protective of this child, even his own brother who has always been aggressive towards him and the other monsters has come to enjoy the company of the human.  
A human.  
The same being that they should all have slaughter to get the last human soul.  
Sans can't believe it.

"WE'LL FIND ANOTHER WAY! THIS HUMAN TOLD US SO."

How can they blindly believe every single one of those words?  
Sans can't believe it.  
Then Sans observed this human.  
They were always patient with the monsters, always finding the right words, the right actions to calm them down to obtain their kindness, their forgiveness.  
Sans didn't know if he was disgusted or impressed by the human's talent.  
...Why did they succeed?  
What is so special about them that they can obtain clemency, succeed at every step, at every obstacle?

"This kid is not a bad person."

...Even Undyne, even Alphys is fond of this human.  
Everyone gave in.  
Everyone accepted the MERCY of this human.  
It's normally the forbidden choice of the Underground!  
 **It's kill or be killed.**  
It's unfair. Sans remembers how many times this human died from the attacks of the monsters, of his brother, of the captain of the royal guard.  
It's unfair that they learn every right move, every right word.   
They will never learn.  
Sans opens an eye as he hears a step resound in the golden corridor.  
His fiery red magic is ready to make them understand the motto of their world.  
If everyone is unable to do so...  
Then it's up to him to do it.  
To make them understand that MERCY is off the table.

*heya.  
*so... ya've been busy, amirite?


End file.
